


I'll Play With Your Fire Until My Fingers Burn

by bottombitch



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: F/F, Masturbation, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:01:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22837468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottombitch/pseuds/bottombitch
Summary: Left a single mother after separating from her husband, Yukiko finds that not only is she attracted to women, but the woman she wants the most is someone who's been beside her the entire time. Commission for Kinky no Kyoukai.
Relationships: Amagi Yukiko/Satonaka Chie
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	1. Right Under Her Nose

Yukiko knelt down on her daughter's floor. Yumi was a growing girl, in her mid-teens with her entire life ahead of her. Yukiko was endlessly proud of her daughter, but the now-single mother couldn't help but wish that her daughter would do a better job of keeping her room clean. Yukiko had already picked up a lot of dirty washing and tossed it onto a pile behind her to be taken out of the room later on.

It seemed like only yesterday that Yumi had been far too young to make this kind of a mess. She had always been a well-behaved child, but it seemed like she had begun acting out ever since her father left both mother and daughter to fend for themselves. ...well, that's what Yumi had been told by both parties. Her father's apparent desertion was the result of an agreement made between himself and Yukiko when she found him cheating on her with a younger woman. If she could go back in time, Yukiko might have chosen differently, but it was too late for regrets. He had been gone for over a year already, and she and Yumi were doing just fine.

Fine, aside from the acting out, but as far as Yukiko understood, it was normal for teenagers to act that way. And, even if it wasn't ideal, it did help keep her on her toes. Even before her husband had left, her life had become far more boring than it had been when she was a teenager. Where she had, at one time, filled her days with extravagant adventures through layers of reality, fighting all sorts of demonic creatures and apparitions, she could only look back on those times with fond nostalgia as her days became instead filled with the same task over and over. Her relationship with her husband had been distant. She didn't miss him all that much. Cheating on her was the most exciting thing he'd done in years, and the way she saw it if the only way he could get a rise out of her was by breaking her heart, they weren't destined to be together.

When her hand disappeared underneath the bed, it brought back a magazine. Yukiko wasn't sure what she was feeling at first; the glossy material suggested a magazine, but it seemed thicker than the ones her daughter would usually buy... and why was it under her bed? She pulled the magazine out from the bed, turned it over to look at its front and her eyes immediately widened. 

On the cover were two girls, both naked, their bodies pressed against one another while they looked at each other with a lustful gaze. One of them had their butt facing towards the camera, the pussy between her legs censored while the other girl's hand reached down to pull the cheeks of her ass open. A regular porn magazine would have been one thing, but that wasn't what Yukiko was looking at, and she knew it. The way the two girls were looking at each other...

Why did her daughter have lesbian porn underneath her bed? Yukiko's heart began to race and she began flipping through the pages, each one showing two women posing together in increasingly lewd and sexual ways, until by the tenth page or so they were going down on each other and sitting on each other's faces. Later on, they began grinding against one other with their legs locked together... they even went as far as to fool around with— Yukiko could see it, but she wouldn't let the thought process in her brain. She shut the magazine without so much as a second thought, letting a huff out throughout her nose as she tried to figure out how such a thing could have happened.

Once Yukiko had taken the time to calm herself down, she finished cleaning her daughter's room and took the magazine with her, stuffing it underneath one of the pillows in her bedroom as she tried not to think too hard about it. She had a lot of questions, but it didn't seem fair to ask her daughter about any of them, at least without having a plan first. She needed a distraction, though.

Luckily, her weekly gym session with Chie was coming up. Calming herself down, Yukiko promised herself that she'd try to talk to Chie about it. Despite both of them being in their late-thirties, Chie had always been Yukiko's best friend. Even if she didn't know what to do, Chie would at least be able to offer Yukiko a shoulder to lean on.

Pulling out her phone, a fantastical device far different from the type of phone she would have used in her youth, Yukiko sent Chie a message. "You ok with starting a little earlier today?" she asked. "I just feel like I need the extra stress relief." It didn't take Chie long to get back to her.

"Yeah, sure," Chie replied, along with a picture of a cartoon dog smiling. "Everything okay? Actually, don't tell me yet, we can talk about it at the gym." After sending a love heart, Yukiko got herself ready to go to the gym and left the house, pushing any thoughts about the porn magazine out of her mind as she made her way to their meeting place.

A little later, she and Chie stood beside one another, jogging on the treadmills they had chosen. Their gym outfits were tight-fitting, but Yukiko had never thought much about it before. With her daughter's potential lesbianism at the front of her mind, she couldn't help but wonder whether she had been getting stares from other girls this entire time. ...gah, why was she so afraid of it? She didn't mind gay people. In her experience, they were really nice. She hated the fact that her the situation with her daughter and the porn magazine had prompted her to start second-guessing things. It said a lot more about her than it did her daughter, and she knew that, but she couldn't help but not want that sort of life for her daughter. Even in a society more accepting of homosexuality than the one she had grown up in, they still struggled to adopt children, to find representation in media and to show their love for one another in public without getting hounded by the occasional bigot.

Chie glanced over towards Yukiko. "Are you gonna talk about what's been bothering you now?" she asked, reaching forward to turn the speed of her treadmill down so that she and Yukiko could have more of a casual conversation. With a sigh, Yukiko reached forward and did the same with hers, and then reached up to retie the ponytail that her hair was being kept in, trying to figure out where to begin.

"I was cleaning Yumi's room this morning, and I found... something that I don't know how to react to," she said, unable to bring herself to give the exact specifics just yet.

"What, like a condom or something?" Chie asked. "I wouldn't worry about it too much, she's getting to that age where—"

"No, not a condom. I don't think I'd mind so much if it were a condom." Yukiko had to stop for a moment and think about that, before eventually continuing. "It was a... magazine. The sort of thing you'd expect to find in a teenage boy's room, not a teenage girl's, only... the magazine wasn't like a regular... porn magazine, it was... there were..." Yukiko paused for a moment and tried to find the exact words to use without sounding too explicit. "The subject was two girls."

Yukiko looked over at Chie, expecting her friend to have the same sort of reaction that she had, but after looking forward for a few moments, Chie gave a small shrug. "Sounds pretty normal to me. Lots of... uh... lots of girls are into that kind of thing now. What bothers you so much about it?" she asked, which Yukiko wasn't sure how to respond to. Pinching her nose, Yukiko shook her head.

"I think I just... wasn't expecting it, and it's the first time I've ever... seen two girls like that," Yukiko replied, prompting Chie to raise an eyebrow at her.

"Really? You've never— huh. Well, yeah, that probably explains it."

"I just feel like I'm a homophobe, or... something. I feel like I shouldn't be having such a strong reaction to something so simple." Yukiko let out another sigh, looking down towards her feet.

"It's probably just a shock to your system or something like that. Especially if you've never seen anything like that before. Your daughter's got a lot of growing to do, but she's already been exposed to something like where you've... gone your entire life without it. It makes sense, even if it's... yeah, I can see why you felt uncomfortable." Chie reached over to place her hand on Yukiko's shoulder and she gave it a supportive squeeze.

Yukiko tensed up a little at the touch, but looked over towards her friend and relaxed. "You're fine," Chie continued, "it's not like you've been harassing anybody. You're a good person." Yukiko nodded and then looked forward again, huffing as she brought her hands to rest against the treadmill's console.

"I guess you're right. But I don't know what to do about Yumi."

"You don't have to do anything about it," Chie replied, moving her hands back to her own treadmill as she picked up the pace again. "She's just going through what all teenagers go through. If it turns out she's gay, so what? There's nothing that you, me or even her can do about it. There's no use worrying yourself. Just roll with the punches, and give her the support she needs either way." Chie offered Yukiko a smile, which Yukiko gladly returned, and then the two of them got back to their jogging.

The exercise gave Yukiko a way to work out whatever stress she had left, but she was feeling a lot better about the whole thing. It was nice to feel validated, and even nicer to know that her initial negativity towards what she'd discovered didn't make her a terrible person. When they were finished, the two of them went to the locker rooms, preparing to get in the shower before they left. Both of them were covered in sweat, their workout having been longer than it usually was; Yukiko was exhausted, but Chie didn't seem too afflicted, though that wasn't a surprise. Chie had a job with the police force, and whereas Yukiko only joined her at the gym once-per-week, Chie tended to go every day. She found enjoyment in exercise where Yukiko didn't.

As Yukiko prepared to take her gym shorts off, she found herself looking over towards Chie. Yukiko had always considered herself absolutely straight, though, she didn't really feel all that strongly about guys, either, but she assumed that was normal. As she looked Chie up and down, fresh off the back of the morning she had just had, she couldn't help but look at Chie in a different way than she usually did. She looked at her in the way that a man might look at her, paying attention to the way that the curves of Chie's body looked, to the way that her shirt clung so tightly onto her body that the exact shape of her tits could be made out — tits that Yukiko had seen before, mind you.

She kept staring, moving her gaze down from Chie's chest to her abs, which were... holy fuck, they were defined. Yukiko had always been aware of them, always appreciated just how much effort Chie put into keeping her body fit, but she had never looked at them in the same light, with the same context. She had to reach up and check whether she was drooling, but quickly snapped herself away from gazing at them so as to avoid getting caught doing so, but then her eyes were on Chie's gym shorts, and... holy fuck. In stark contrast to her chest and abs, Chie's hips looked so soft, soft enough to touch, and the underside of her shorts, where her pussy was being held tightly by the sweat-soaked clothing, left very little to the imagination, even digging slightly between the puffy lips of Chie's labia.

"Do you wanna take a picture or something?" Chie asked, placing one hand on her hip as she looked towards Yukiko. Yukiko quickly cleared her throat and stood up, shaking her head. It seemed like, at the very least, Chie wouldn't tease her for it, even if she had been caught.

"N... No! I'm sorry. I've... I don't know," Yukiko sighed, reaching up to pinch her nose again. She shook the thoughts out of her head and looked over at Chie again, only to see her friend pulling her sports bra up and off, her tits falling free from the confines of it. Despite being in her late thirties, they were still somewhat perky. Yukiko quickly averted her eyes and stood upright, reaching down to pull her own sports bra off. Once she had pulled it over her head, she noticed that Chie was handing her phone over to her.

"I was serious about the photo thing. Not for you, though. I have someone I'd like to send one too," she said, with a smirk that she was clearly trying and failing to hide. With a flush on her face, Yukiko nodded, reached over to take the phone from Chie and lifted it up, opening the camera app. Chie posed for her, showing off her muscle while turning just enough to have the size of her modest-but-fairly-sized tits emphasised. Yukiko found the right angle, and then went to take a photo, only for her thumb to slip. Instead, she ended up opening Chie's camera roll, and the photo that immediately came up on the screen was something Yukiko would have never expected to see.

Her heart immediately began thumping in her chest. On the phone's small screen was a photo of Chie, but it wasn't just Chie. It had been taken from a selfie angle, with Chie's arm visible as it held up the phone. Chie was naked, as best as Yukiko could tell, but she could only see her from the waist up, with her lower body being covered by her top half. The other girl in the photo was what drew most of Yukiko's attention, though...

Laid on her stomach, with her butt pushed up into the air, the other girl was clearly in a state of orgasm. Her skin shone under the dim lighting, and her mouth could be seen open, mid-moan. Her pussy was facing up towards the camera, completely uncensored, with two of Chie's fingers pushed inside it. There was no mistake to be made, what Yukiko was seeing was her best friend bringing another girl to what looked like one hell of an orgasm, and she had even chosen to take a picture of herself in the act. The mere thought scared her as much as it turned her on. Why the hell did it turn her on? Before Chie grow suspicious, Yukiko closed the camera roll and moved back into the camera app again before taking the picture that Chie had wanted her to take, giving her friend a smile before handing her the phone back.

"It looks great. I'm sure she'll— he'll! I'm sure he'll love it. Um. I..." With that, Yukiko grabbed for her shirt. "I'm going to shower at home. I just remembered something important I have to do and it can't wait long enough for me to shower here. This was fun. I'll see you next week." Before Chie could even respond, Yukiko slipped her skirt on, grabbed her things and then left, leaving her best friend speechless in the middle of the locker room.

By the time Yukiko got home, she already had a missed call from Chie, but she couldn't bring herself to respond to it. She turned her phone's volume off and placed it down on the counter before glancing towards the clock. She still had a couple of hours before her daughter was due to come back from school. Good. Overwhelmed with a thousand different feelings, Yukiko skipped the shower cold shower she was planning to take and headed straight for her bedroom, locking the door behind her as she pulled her daughter's magazine out from beneath the pillow. She flipped the pages open to look for one that caught her interest and stopped first on one that had a picture of the two girls kissing. Girls! Kissing! What an... obvious concept.

Her hand slipped between her legs and she pulled her skirt down and off, tossing it aside before pushing her hand between her legs again to tease her pussy. She knew that the girls in the magazine weren't actually enjoying themselves, or at least not as much as they would be if they had been kissing of their own volition. They were paid actors, and kissing other girls was their job, but even with that being the case they still looked so into it. Yukiko couldn't help but imagine what it might be like to kiss a girl, what a pair of soft lips might feel like against her own. She slipped her hand into her underwear right as she flipped over to the next page.

They were undressing each other. Unf. God, she could almost feel the soft fabric against her fingers. Removing her own clothes was such a boring task, but would removing some other girl's be more exciting? She bit her lip, and as her fingers moved up and down the length of her snatch—she was effectively teasing herself—she flipped over to the next page. One of the women was kissing down the front of the other, removing her clothes as she did so. God, the tummy she was kissing looked so soft, so nice... Yukiko wondered what it might smell like, whether the perfume might cling to her body even though the girl had already undressed. Perhaps she was more of the active type, with an underlying scent of sweat sitting beneath her clothing at all times.

Yukiko paused, pushed that thought away and then flipped over to the next page. Her heart continued to thump in her chest while she eyed the next piece. The girl that had previously been undressing the other had moved down between the other's now-naked legs to place her head between them; the pussy of the girl getting eaten out was obscured entirely by the other girl's head, on top of which sat the girl's hands. The expression on her face was one of pure pleasure. Yukiko had been eaten out before, of course—her husband had been lousy in the bedroom, but he hadn't been that lousy—but she felt herself wondering whether it would feel better if there was a woman doing it. After all, who could possibly know what feels good on a woman better than another woman? Biting her lip, she slipped her finger inside herself and began rocking against it as she turned over onto the next page.

The two girls, now entirely naked, had moved up onto the beg, their legs locked around one another as they ground their pussies together. Between their legs, there was a visible sloshing of juices, as evidenced by the few drops that had been in mid-flight as the camera had captured them. It was beautiful, in its own way, and even though the women were likely exaggerating how much pleasure they were feeling, Yukiko wanted to feel it, too. Letting a soft moan out into the open air, Yukiko looked away from the magazine for the first time to imagine what such pleasure might be like.

She pictured herself, crotch grinding against another woman's. In her vision, her hands grasped desperately for the other woman's own, holding onto them tightly for dear life as she continued grinding against them, picking up the pace of her hips in line with her own desperation while she let the sheer ecstasy that she was feeling be let out with moan after passionate moan. She could run her fingers along the woman's legs and lean close to sniff her scent, so overjoyed at the idea that sex would finally be an experience worth talking about, worth getting all giddy in preparation for.

Yukiko then imagined herself between the legs of the other woman, her view obscured entirely due to the woman's legs being wrapped tightly around her head; all that she could see was the crotch, not that she minded, and she put her tongue to use pleasuring the woman. What would feel good? What wouldn't? Should she move her tongue this way? That way? What if she tried to push her tongue all the way inside? Would that bring the other woman as much pleasure as Yukiko thought that it would?

Next, she imagined the woman's head between her legs instead, with her thighs wrapped so tightly around the woman's head that she could hardly see it, her hands sat in brown hair as she rocked her hips up against the woman's face. An experienced tongue jabbed at her pussy, giving her the best head she had gotten in her entire life. Her pleasure rose, and rose, and rose, and back in reality, she slipped a second finger inside herself while her thumb glided back and forth across her clit. She imagined the woman attacking her clit in much the same way, suckling it into her mouth before flicking her tongue across it while all Yukiko could do was throw her head back in pleasure and cry for more, both inside and outside of reality.

Her orgasm was on the horizon; she could feel it building up in her abdomen, threatening to drop at any moment. In her imagination, she bucked her hips against the woman's face. In reality, she bucked her hips against her fingers. Her jaw dropped open as the pleasure peaked. All she needed was one last spark of pleasure to push her over the edge. She dropped her hips in reality, and did the same in her head, revealing that the person she had been imagining this entire time had been Chie.

With a gasp, she gripped on tightly to the bed covers beneath her with her free hand and came. She felt every inch of her body throb and twitch, intense pleasure running throughout, and between her legs her pussy pounded with warmth, trapping her fingers inside for a couple of seconds before letting them go, a spritz of squirt catching her on the palm as they did. She collapsed against the bed, feeling exhausted. With the arm that had been holding onto the covers, she reached up to wipe her forehead clean of sweat. Given both the gym session and the masturbation session that followed, she definitely needed a shower, and she had... an hour left before her daughter was due home.

Getting up on shaky legs, she hobbled into the bathroom and turned on the shower, sighing as the warm water cascaded over her. It cleaned her of the dirt covering her skin, but it didn't clean her of the dirt covering her mind. She felt ashamed of herself and yet excited all at the same time. After cleaning her hair, lathering up her body and letting the water do the rest, she leaned back against the wall of the bathroom, undeterred by its cold surface, and reached up with one hand to pinch her nose.

She had so many questions. Hundreds of them, maybe, about what all of this meant. But without a doubt, the biggest question on her mind was: why, of all people, had the woman she had been imagining between her legs, bringing her to very edges of perceivable pleasure, been Chie?


	2. Out of the Frying Pan and Into the Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confused by her feelings, Yukiko attends another gym session with Chie, but will she be able to hide her newfound attraction?

Yukiko watched the water as it swirled down into the drain. She had been in the shower for over half an hour already, but she didn't feel any cleaner than when she had gotten in. She had been hoping if she stared at the plug hole for long enough she would see whatever filth she was feeling rinse down into it, but it was becoming more and more clear that the dirtiness was in her head. She didn't like feeling that way. She didn't like feeling as if there was something wrong with her, or indeed that there was anything wrong with what she could be facing. She considered herself an ally to those kinds of people, but she had never thought that she, herself, could be one.

She gave it a few more minutes and then stepped out of the shower, accepting that she wasn't going to be able to wash herself of the shame she was feeling. How could she have masturbated to the thought of her best friend? Chie didn't... deserve that. If Chie was gay, she didn't deserve to be preyed on by her best friend. Slumping down on the couch in her living room with the towel wrapped around her, she closed her eyes and promised herself that she wouldn't let these thoughts take her any further. If they came up, she would ignore them, and that... that probably meant going for some time without being able to masturbate. That should be easy enough, right? ...Right?

The first couple of days weren't that hard. Whenever she felt her thoughts drifting in that direction, she'd distract herself with a task that she'd been meaning to do for a while. She didn't even have any trouble looking her daughter in the eye; if anything, it seemed like their relationship had gotten better. By the third day, though, Yukiko could see the picture of Chie having her way with that other woman whenever she closed her eyes, and by the fourth, it took all of the restraint that she had to not slip her hand between her legs and start masturbating. Three days later, a full week after she had first promised herself that she wouldn't masturbate, she very nearly gave in to the temptation, only for her phone to buzz as she was about to slip her hand into her panties.

"Hey. Are we still meeting up today?" Chie had asked her. Fuck, she had forgotten about that. She tapped her fingers against her own stomach for a moment and then quickly rushed to the excuse to not masturbate.

"Yes. Yeah. I'm sorry. I had to run some errands and I'm running a little late. See you in an hour?"

"Okay. :) See you soon." Yukiko stared at the smiley face for a moment. She could scarcely believe that her best friend was capable of the things she'd seen her do. Locking her phone again, Yukiko willed herself to get up and rushed into the bathroom to take a quick shower. The water was cold, but she saw that as a positive. After drying herself off, she headed straight to the gym, where she saw Chie talking to a woman, smiling and laughing and making jokes. Had Chie slept with her, too? Was there a picture on Chie's phone of that woman being completely dominated just like the other one? She felt bad for just thinking about it, but her curiosity wasn't out of disgust, not would she have been disappointed if it was the case.

"Oh, hey," Chie said, immediately turning her attention to Yukiko once she saw her. The brunette said her goodbyes to the other girl and then walked with Yukiko into the locker rooms. They made idle chat as they changed into their gym clothes, with a practically terrified Yukiko making sure that she didn't let herself even glance in Chie's direction whenever anything of note was on display... but her carefulness didn't save her. Yukiko felt Chie's hand on her shoulder, and as she turned her head to look at her she found that her best friend was topless. Ordinarily, Yukiko wouldn't have even given that chest a second thought, but there was something alluring about it now that she had seen it in such a sexual context. Even if she didn't want to admit it, she wanted to reach out and feel those perfect tits in her hands.

"Hey, eyes up here," Chie sighed, placing her hands at her hips. Yukiko, blush on her face, lifted her gaze to look at her friend. "There's something wrong with you." Chie's words caught Yukiko off-guard, and for a moment she worried, but then her friend continued. "You've been acting all weird ever since the last time that we were here. Does it have something to do with that magazine you found in your daughter's room? Listen, if you're... if there's something you want to talk to me about, I'm—"

Yukiko shook her head. "No, I'm okay." Despite how insecure she had been feeling, she managed to deny that anything was wrong with all of the confidence that she could have wanted. She gave Chie a soft smile and then turned back to her locker, slipping into the rest of her gym clothes before shutting it, at which point she turned back to Chie, who had done the same. Wordlessly. It wasn't like Chie to not make idle chat, which probably meant that she could see right through Yukiko's facade, but Yukiko didn't even know where to begin when it came to facing that. The idea that her best friend might end up thinking less of her—or even worse, that she might be rejected—was simply too much for her to handle. What did Yukiko have that the other girls Chie had been fooling around with didn't? She kept her thoughts and feelings to herself as the two of them made their way towards the gym's various machines.

"Hey, do you wanna give some muscle training a try?" Chie asked, her lips curling into a smirk. Yukiko looked over towards her, and then glanced at the bench that Chie had been stood beside as she had made the suggestion. It was a barbell, and Yukiko didn't think that she would ever be able to lift it, but... it seemed like even trying to would help her get rid of the frustration that she was feeling.

"Sure, let's give it a go." The look that Chie gave Yukiko as her friend moved down onto the bench and laid back, her hands moving over to grip the bar itself was one of total surprise. She quickly hurried around to stand behind the bar and reached over to take some of the weights from either side, making it easier for Yukiko to lift it; sure as Yukiko was in herself, there was no way that she would have been able to lift it otherwise.

"Damn..." Chie muttered, stopping herself short of asking Yukiko what had gotten into her. Instead, she rested her hands atop the bar without actually putting any pressure on it, ready to grab it in the event that Yukiko's hands slipped. "There. You should be good to go now," Chie remarked, giving Yukiko a soft smile. Yukiko promptly ignored the stirring in her abdomen and took as tight of a grip on the bar that she could, before lifting it up and off the supports it had been on.

Instant regret filled her, but she wasn't going to let herself be defeated that easily. It was a lot heavier than she had been expecting, but after straightening her arms and with a little help from Chie, Yukiko managed to hold the bar in place. She moved it down slow, bending her elbows to bring it all the way down against her chest, and then lifted it up again. She was actually doing it. Up until then, she had been worried that the entire idea would be a disaster, but she was actually doing it. Chie always made it look so easy, and it wasn't easy, it was a constant struggle, but it was a struggle that Yukiko was managing.

As she allowed herself to be distracted by how proud she felt, she felt something tickle up against her nose. It was a scent that she recognised, but she couldn't immediately figure out what it was. She lifted her gaze, looked over towards Chie and realised just how close her friend was to her. With her legs spread, Chie had practically settled herself atop Yukiko's forehead, so focused on helping her friend with her weight training that she hadn't realised just how close she was.

Yukiko was smelling Chie's... her... her pussy. That much was obvious, and there was a slight tinge of sweat. It was... fuck... it smelled like...

Yukiko's body managed to keep up the motions of lifting the bar over and over and over again, but her mind had been lost to dirtier thoughts. She couldn't even focus, couldn't pull her mind away from the smell of Chie's crotch, and the thoughts that she did have were almost completely incoherent. Her brain had crashed. Though she managed to keep lifting the bar over and over, she could distantly feel the ache in her muscles, and her hand slipped.

Chie was quick to tighten the hold that she had on the bar, but she ended up slipping herself, dropping down onto Yukiko's face as she grabbed onto the bar with both hands and let out a sigh of relief. "We should stop pushing you. I shouldn't have suggested it, really. I'm sorry." Down below her, Yukiko's nose was pressed right up against the source of the scent that had been tormenting her. She felt an immediate spike of something close to sexual pleasure pierce her abdomen. It wasn't an orgasm—not quite as powerful—but it was a rush of some amazing feeling that had her gasp up against Chie, who promptly realised what had happened and lifted herself up.

"Holy shit. I'm so sorry," Chie said, having lifted the bar up onto its supports again. Chie had trouble reading the expression on Yukiko's face, but the moment that Yukiko came back to reality she covered it with her hands and slid out from underneath the bar to move to her feet.

"It's okay, really. I'm... you're fine." Chie felt bad about what had just happened, but Yukiko clearly didn't want to talk about it. The two of them moved over to the treadmills and began jogging as they usually did. As they fell into an awkward silence, Yukiko thought about what had just happened to her. She didn't understand a lot of the things that she was feeling. She had already masturbated to Chie once, and now she was turned on by the smell of her pussy, too? As she reminded herself of the scent, she felt her abdomen begin to stir again. Had she really been so close to the edge of an orgasm just because Chie had sat on her face? How desperate was she?

She was beginning to think that not masturbating for the entire week had been a mistake. She glanced over towards Chie, who seemed fine by comparison. Upon realising that Yukiko was looking at her, Chie glanced back over towards her friend and gave her a warm smile. "Everything okay? You feeling... um, good?" Chie asked. Yukiko had been a fool to think that she would be able to hide her feelings from Chie. They had been best friends for almost their entire lives... if anyone knew how to read Yukiko, it was Chie, but that didn't change the fact that she didn't know how to put her emotions into words. It felt like the kind of crush she'd last had in school, something close to pure. Was this what actual, genuine affection felt like? Yukiko swallowed.

"Yeah, I... I don't know." Once again, she didn't know how to find the words that she wanted to use. She couldn't tell Chie about the questions she'd been having. She couldn't tell her that she felt aroused by her. Even if Chie was into girls, she deserved better than a best friend who lusted after her. Yukiko swallowed again, turned back towards the front of the treadmill and tried to distract herself. "It's been a weird week. How are you doing?"

Chie didn't seem eager to talk about herself, but she did, and as they talked the way that they usually did about the various, mostly insignificant things that had been going on in their lives, Yukiko was reminded that even if there was a rift between them caused by whatever she was feeling, Chie was still her best friend, and she could always rely on her to be there if she needed it. By the end of their time on the treadmill, Yukiko found herself smiling.

Chie sat herself down at another one of the machines. Usually, Yukiko would sit down in front of her and hold her knees to make sure that she didn't slip too far forward. As she slipped down onto the ground to do that, she gulped. With Chie's legs spread before her, and her gym shorts so tight against her body that almost nothing was left to the imagination, Yukiko knew that she was going to be in for a rough time. Nonetheless, she moved her hands to Chie's knees and watched as her friend lifted her arms to push at the weights. Yukiko didn't know enough about exercise to know what the point of this machine was; usually, she was more than happy to just sit there and watch Chie go. At present, she was distracting herself with just about whatever she could so that she wouldn't have to think about how close she was to losing control of herself.

The scent of Chie's pussy wafted up against her nose once again, sending a shiver along her spine that, once it reached the base, tickled at the same area that had felt a rush of pleasure before. It felt as if she had an itch that she needed to scratch, but her hands were on Chie's knees, and if she were to move her hands away, Chie would almost certainly realise that there was something wrong with her; she could feel how flushed her face was, how fast she was breathing. In truth, she was surprised that Chie hadn't called her out on it already but thankful.

For a moment, she watched Chie work out. Whenever Chie got 'in the zone' the way that she was, she always looked so determined. It was as if the context of her surroundings had been forgotten entirely and all that the brunette was focused on was moving her body. Her gaze unfocused, she moved her arms back and forth, pumped the machine over and over. It was admirable. Yukiko had always liked seeing Chie work her body like this. As Chie pushed her arms back and forth, bending them at the elbows whenever the machine pushed against her chest again, her muscles tensed and relaxed, visibly rippling. Ordinarily, Yukiko wouldn't have thought much of them, but with her thoughts now overtaken by her newfound lesbianism, she couldn't stop staring at them. How had she not been able to appreciate them before?

With the scent of Chie's crotch still lingering in the air, the scent of sweat mixing with it to create a unique scent that seemed to have a direct line to Yukiko's arousal, Yukiko stared. She watched the way that Chie's sweat rolled down her flesh, looking oddly succulent despite how not-succulent she knew the actual taste of sweat to be. She followed a particular drop as it rolled its way down Chie's bicep, fell down onto her thigh and then disappeared into the shorts that she was wearing. Then, her gaze snapped between Chie's legs; Chie's work had pulled her shorts up tight against her, the fabric itself dipping just slightly between the folds of her pussy to show off just how meaty they were even through the single layer of clothing.

Yukiko bit her lip. She felt helpless. Only a week ago, the things that she was feeling would have been totally alien to her. She still didn't understand them, but all the same, there was no denying them, and with how strong they were, they must have been a part of who she was. Had she been wrong to think that she had been straight for her entire life? Was—

Her thoughts were cut off abruptly when Chie slid forward in her seat, letting out a grunt. Having increased the weight on the machine while Yukiko hadn't been paying attention, she had pushed herself a lot further than she probably should have and ended up slipping out of place on the seat. Her thighs wrapped around Yukiko's head, legs over her shoulders, and, completely distracted from her own actions, Chie pulled herself back once again, keeping her legs wrapped tightly around Yukiko's head. At the very least, that was Yukiko's understanding of the situation, with what little logic she could present with her friend's thighs wrapped around her head. She should have tried to break free, but all essence of intelligent thought had slipped from her mind once she had gotten a whiff of Chie's scent, and the final remnants had too slipped from her once Chie had wrapped her thighs around her head. For Yukiko, who was in the process of discovering herself, it was too much.

Her nose pressed right up against Chie's pussy. She could... feel it. Not just smell it, she could feel it. The lips were soft but thick, and she thought that she could feel her friend's clit pressing up against her nose. Fuck, she could hardly breathe for the thick scent of musk and sweat. Her arms wrapped around Chie's thighs, and she briefly debated tapping against the outside to let Chie know what had happened, but she couldn't go through with it; she couldn't end a perfect moment like this so prematurely. P-Perfect? God, she really was losing herself.

For the first time, she took a deep, purposeful sniff of Chie's scent, allowing herself to feel whatever she was supposed to feel without a hint of restraint. As it turned out, she was supposed to feel deep, unrelenting lust. She almost choked out a moan as that weird feeling in the base of her abdomen tripled in strength and gut-punched her, leaving her winded. She— she was so fucking wet. She was so wet that she could hardly focus, her arousal a thick haze covering her mind. At that moment, the only things she could figure out were: number one, the scent she was inhaling turned her on; two, she needed to cum.

Yet, she didn't touch herself. Even if she wanted to cum, she made no attempt to get herself off, simply sniffing at Chie's pussy until a time when the scent wouldn't turn her on anymore, but that time didn't come. Yukiko, however, did. With a gasp and a silent cry of pleasure, she gripped on tightly to Chie's thighs and her eyes rolled back, nose buried so far between the lips of her friend's pussy that, if she'd had a more stable mindset, she might have begun to ask herself how Chie hadn't reacted to any of it.

Her pleasure ran through her like a truck, her body freezing in place, and when it began to fade she couldn't even muster the strength to pull herself back. A moment later, she felt Chie's thighs relax and move away from her, after which Chie reached down to grab Yukiko's shoulder.

"Are you okay? Jesus! I'm so... That was so stupid of me," Chie told her, and although Yukiko could hear the words that she was saying, actually processing them was more difficult. She looked at Chie with a lazy expression, reached up to wipe her face free of some drool that had begun to run down her chin, and then shook her head. 

"No, Chie... it's... it's alright," she muttered, after which Chie helped her up to her feet.

"Let's get you to... um... somewhere," Chie insisted, and with an arm wrapped around Yukiko, she began walking her out of the gym. She eventually settled on taking Yukiko to the changing room, settling her down on one of the benches and then walking off to grab her a bottle of water. In the moments that Yukiko sat there alone, she leaned forward and placed her face in her hands, letting out a sigh against her palms before pinching her nose and shaking her head. How could she have lost herself like that? Whatever blame she might have been considering putting on Chie had been vastly overshadowed by how disappointed she was in herself for giving in so easily to the throes of pleasure. Reaching down, she pulled her gym shorts away from her crotch to examine just how bad the damage was.

During her orgasm, she had flooded them entirely, and the scent of arousal was evident on her shorts. She let out a sigh of frustration, wondering how she would be able to hide such a thing from Chie in the shower. She heard footsteps approaching, and so she fixed her clothing and tried to look as unsuspicious as possible. Chie sat down beside her, handed her a bottle of water and then took a sip of her own.

"Do, uh..." Chie began, looking at Yukiko for a moment before biting the inside of her cheek.

"What?" Yukiko asked.

"We... I mean, I... we should..." Chie sighed. "Do you wanna talk about what happened in there?" the brunette finally managed to ask, prompting Yukiko to take a sip of her water and shake her head.

"I don't know what there is to talk about," Yukiko told her, sounding cold. It was a cover-up, of course. Inside her, her heart was beating quickly, the mere idea of being honest with Chie about the way that she was feeling far too much for her to handle. Rationally, she knew that she should talk about it, but she latched onto any excuse not to: it wasn't the place, it wasn't the time, she should figure out a perfect way to word it before even beginning to think about telling Chie.

"I think you do," Chie replied, looking unsure of herself despite what she'd just said. She placed her hand against Yukiko's outer thigh, which snapped Yukiko's attention towards her. "You told me earlier that you've been feeling weird ever since you found that magazine. I care about you, Yukiko. I want you to be able to talk to me about whatever's bothering you."

For a moment, Yukiko felt as if everything slowed down. The contact from Chie felt intense, even if she knew that it was probably innocent in nature. Biting back an exasperated sigh, she reached her hand down towards Chie's, and though she went in with the intention of moving Chie's hand away, as she actually settled her hand upon her friend's she found that she liked the way that it felt. Soft skin, a warmth against her own that felt right despite how wrong the context made it seem to Yukiko. Her fingers dipped into the gaps between Chie's. She pressed her palm against the back of Chie's hand and, whilst gazing down at their hands together, began to tremble.

Her heart pounded inside her chest, but it was different than it had been before. It wasn't sexual. She was horny, to be sure, but that horniness wasn't the driving force behind the thumping in her chest. Her gaze fixed on the way that her hand was sat atop Chie's. She eventually pulled her hand down a bit, tracing her digits against the back of Chie's own. Her gaze picked up from their hands to look up at Chie's face, and she gulped when met with her friend's own gaze.

'I think I might be attracted to you,' sounded unfair to say. Yukiko wasn't sure what she was feeling, and although they were the only words that came to mind, she didn't say them. Even now, when she had been so unfair to her best friend, used her for sexual gratification, Chie looked at Yukiko with a warm, supportive smile. She even moved her own hand over to place it on top of Yukiko's in turn, and it was as if she could tell that Yukiko wanted to say something, that there was a sentence on the tip of her tongue that she couldn't quite muster up the courage to say.

"And if you can't talk about it," Chie began, a slight flush popping up on her own cheeks the same way that Yukiko's had been only moments earlier. "Then I'm sure you can figure out another way to tell me how you're feeling."

Yukiko wasn't sure enough of herself or of her understanding of Chie's emotions to assume that Chie's words meant that her friend felt the same way that she did, but she felt her emotions take control. Her heart in a tight grip, she parted her lips slightly. She wanted to kiss Chie. It could ruin their friendship, but she had to do it. God, she needed it more than she needed to breathe. It would be so easy. Just a quick lean forward and the pushing of her lips against Chie's. She could almost taste them, imagine how soft they might be against her own. Her lips suddenly felt very dry, and just as she was about to throw caution to the wind and lean forward, someone walked past them, on their way to the showers.

Yukiko pulled back. Chie did, too, the two of them returning their hands to themselves and sitting there in silence for a long moment as they tried to figure out how to break the awkward silence. At least, Yukiko figured as much. Chie had to be pining the same way that she was. How else could she explain the blush? The— oh, god... she couldn't think straight.

"We should probably hit the showers, too," Chie muttered, before moving to her feet. Yukiko glanced down towards the ground and sighed, realising that if she were to head into the shower with Chie, the two of them would be naked together. She'd have to face the very thing that she had been longing for. Would it be worth it? Chie's hand reached down to grab hers, and then Chie helped Yukiko to her feet. The brunette gave her a soft smile.

"Listen, I dunno what's gotten into you, but if you'd rather shower alone I can head home to clean off," Chie said. There were so many words that Yukiko wanted to say, but most importantly she didn't want Chie to feel as if she had done something wrong.

"No, I..." The words weren't coming. She had been so close to just kissing Chie a mere moment ago, why was she now struggling so much to say even the simplest of things? She couldn't even open up about her thoughts. It made her feel useless. "No," she repeated, before moving to her feet. She was tired of feeling as if she didn't have control over herself. She was tired of not understanding the things that she was feeling. She was tired of these negative emotions. Whatever revelations of lesbianism were hiding inside, waiting for her to unlock them, they could wait. First and foremost, she wanted to make sure that her friendship with Chie was as strong as it had ever been.

"I'm okay. Let's shower," Yukiko insisted, before starting to remove her clothes. She had been naked in front of Chie a thousand times before, this time would be no different, she assured herself. After stripping off, she headed into the shower and waited for Chie to join her, soaping herself up while the train of confidence that she had been riding remained surprisingly steady.

Chie slipped into the shower a moment later. Yukiko almost didn't notice her come in, but as the brunette slipped up alongside her, she gave Yukiko a supportive pat on the back.

"I'm sorry that I've been acting so weird," Yukiko muttered, running her hair through the water. She had been wanting to say those exact words for a while now, but it was hard to apologise for something when she didn't understand why she was doing it in the first place.

"I've said it before, you're going through a lot. You don't have to apologise for it. You mean a lot to me; I'm not going to let a couple of weeks of awkward conversation get between us, but I do wish you could... I dunno, talk to me about these things. I think we've both been... acting a little weird," Chie replied. Though there were a thousand ways that she could have read into those words, Yukiko opted not to; she didn't want to make any wrong assumptions about what Chie might have been referring to. As she glanced at her friend's naked body, she couldn't get the thought of that picture she had seen on Chie's phone out of her head; the young girl she had seen as a conquest, and how hot she had looked doing it.

She could feel her arousal building once again, the familiar throbbing inside. "Y-Yeah..." Yukiko muttered, snapping her gaze away from Chie so that the temptation wouldn't grab onto her, but it was already too late. She kept sneaking glances here and there, watching the way that Chie's hands moved along her own body; soap covered the parts she most wanted to see. Everything was moving so fast. Her own hands were on autopilot, cleaning the same couple of places over and over again as she gazed at her friend's nudity with all of the subtlety she could manage.

The confidence she had been riding had been shattered entirely. It would have been so easy for her to reach out and touch the thing that she wanted so badly, the sole object of her affection. She caught her own hand by the wrist as it threatened to reach out and do exactly that, and then before she knew what was happening she had said her goodbyes to Chie and made her way out of the shower. Another awkward moment that she would have to explain later.


	3. Without an Ounce of Shame

Once again, Yukiko had made a fool of herself in front of her best friend, and once again, Chie had forgiven her without even a second thought. Yukiko didn't deserve a best friend as forgiving as Chie, she thought, but she wasn't going to overlook a gift like that. Stood at Chie's door, she knocked, then stuffed her hands into her pockets and waited for Chie to answer. Yukiko had chosen to wear what felt comfortable as opposed to what looked good, and so was dressed in a mere tank top and jeans, tight-fit against her body so that she could feel some variant of attractive even whilst trying to be lazy.

Why was she trying to look attractive? She didn't know.

Chie opened the door. Normally, she would greet Yukiko with a smile and a hug, but she didn't this time. She nodded at Yukiko and welcomed her inside, then closed the door behind her. The pretence for their meeting had been to hang out, but something must have happened. Chie didn't look herself.

"Are you alright?" Yukiko asked, to which Chie could only give a little shrug.

"I guess. Just... bummed out," she replied, sitting down on her couch. Concerned, Yukiko took the spot next to her.

"You can talk to me about it. What's going on?" she asked. Chie had been such a supportive friend to her. The least that she could do was return the favour.

"I don't really know how to talk about it. It's..." There was something that Chie wanted to say, that much was obvious. In an attempt to coax it out of her, Yukiko placed her hand against Chie's knee. It was the most supportive thing that she could think to do, short of just pulling her friend into an embrace, but truth be told after the orgasm Yukiko had endured at the gym the previous week she wasn't too eager to fully embrace her friend, guilty as she may have felt about it.

"I have... a relationship with somebody," Chie muttered. Yukiko's focus snapped onto her. Was Chie about to tell Yukiko about all those girlfriends of hers? To come out as... whatever she was, be it lesbian or bisexual? "They're... complicated. And I thought that we were something that we aren't... and I'm just having some trouble coming to terms with feelings I have not being reciprocated."

At that point, all of the fears that Yukiko had melted away. Her friend was hurting. She needed to support her. Moving further up onto the couch, Yukiko pulled Chie into a hug. "People are... complicated, as you said. They aren't always going to act the way that you want them to, but you can be sure that there's someone out there for you—there's someone out there for everybody." She wasn't sure whether her words would actually be of any use to her friend, but Yukiko was at a loss.

Pulling away from the hug, Chie instead moved her head down into Yukiko's lap. Yukiko spent a moment subtly shocked, but she didn't protest. Instead, she moved her hand down to gently play with her friend's hair. Chie let out a sigh. "I know... it's just... a lot harder than I thought it would be. I'm getting into my late-thirties, but I haven't held a single stable relationship for more than a year or so. I'm starting to think that there might be something wrong with me."

"There's nothing wrong with you," Yukiko assured her, pulling Chie's hair out of her face to look her friend in the eye as she gave her a supportive smile. "I think you're just more than some people can handle, but that's their loss. I've always thought that you were the best friend I could possibly ask for."

Chie let out a small chuckle, then reached up to place her hand against the back of Yukiko's head. Leaning up, she placed a brief kiss against Yukiko's lips—something that took Yukiko by complete and total surprise. Before she could even react to it, Chie moved up from the couch and stretched. "You know, you're right," Chie said, looking away from Yukiko as she did. "I shouldn't beat myself up about it. I'm gonna—" As she spoke, her phone vibrated in her pocket.

"...oh, shit," she muttered, after checking it. "Gah, I completely forgot that I have to take care of something this afternoon. But I should be back later tonight! You can... stay here, if you'd like," Chie said, glancing Yukiko's way. Yukiko was trying hard to cover up the deep blush on her face, but she stammered out that it was fine and then watched Chie leave, only to collapse back against the couch afterwards.

What was that? Was that normal? Were friends supposed to kiss each other like that? Yeah, alright, maybe. Some did. But Chie had never done that before, ever, and they'd had far more emotional conversations than that one. What was— Yukiko had to fan herself to calm herself down, and in an attempt to stop her brain from running as fast as it was, she relaxed her body and let out a deep sigh. The part that got her the most about what had just happened was that Chie's lips had felt perfect against her own. Soft, and yet firm. Oh, God, she couldn't stand it.

And now she was alone in Chie's house. Alone to do whatever she wanted. She did her best to push any untoward ideas out of her head, but couldn't help looking around. She had been in Chie's house before, of course; hell, she had helped Chie design the place when she had first moved in, but the recent developments between the two of them had her looking at Chie in a new light. How many of the romantic gifts Chie had received over the years had been from girls? Yukiko had always assumed them to be boys, granted, she was never able to picture exactly what kind of boy Chie might like, and Chie was never eager to answer such a question.

In retrospect, the way that Chie brushed off questions like that should have been a sign.

Chie's shelves were host to a bunch of different trophies and awards, some for the feats she'd accomplished in her sports competitions, and some for the things she'd done in her time working as a police officer. It felt wrong to be wondering all these things about her friend, but Yukiko couldn't help it. She made her way upstairs and into Chie's bedroom, closing the door behind her. Truth be told, she didn't even know why she had come up here. Curiosity, she supposed. Sitting down on Chie's bed, she bounced herself for a moment, testing the buoyancy of the mattress. Had Chie slept with other girls in this very bed?

God, why did Yukiko have to torture herself with such questions? For the first time, she found the idea of Chie with another girl... repulsive. Not because she didn't think that two girls should be together, nor because she thought that Chie shouldn't be able to sleep with other girls, but... though she felt guilty about it, it pained Yukiko that it hadn't been her.

Where had that come from? She had never- She had thought about Chie like that before, of course, but she hadn't ever... was she really feeling jealous of all these other girls that Chie had been sleeping with? They- well, the one that she had seen had looked as if she was having fun, but...

Before she knew what she was doing, Yukiko found herself on her feet again. She approached a set of drawers close to Chie's bed and opened up the top one. Inside were pairs of panties, boxers and anything else that Chie might have chosen to wear as underwear. They were all clean. Yukiko knew that she shouldn't have been there, but she couldn't help but wonder whether she would still be able to smell Chie's scent on them. She picked up one of the pairs closet to her and lifted it up; a basic pair of panties. Honestly, she wouldn't have ever pictured Chie wearing such a thing, but perhaps they were simply there in-case she decided to wear a dress or something.

Nonetheless, Yukiko pulled them to her nose, pressed it up against the fabric and took a deep whiff. ...no. They were definitely clean, and she doubted that they had ever actually been worn. She made sure to straighten them out again before placing them back with the others, and opted to go for something a little more likely to have actually been used. She grabbed instead at a pair of boxers—she recognised them, in fact. Chie had worn them in front of her a few times before. Pure black, and thin, so that they could fit comfortably underneath Chie's spats.

As she had with the panties, Yukiko lifted them to her nose, pushed right up against the fabric and then sniffed. ...ohhhh, yeah. These had definitely been worn before. They were clean, to be sure, but they still held a light scent of Chie's pussy. It was a smell that Yukiko was ashamed to be familiar with, but after their time at the gym the previous week, she couldn't get that scent out of her mind. Holding the panties tight against her own face, she took a second sniff, and then a third, and then she took one so deep that she almost passed out. How could it be so addictive? She'd have given anything to have her head pressed between Chie's legs again, to have Chie naked and be able to push her mouth right up against that pussy for real—

She had become such a pervert but turned on as she was, she didn't feel an ounce of shame for it. Settling against the bed again, she slipped her free hand into her pants, having to pop open the button to do so. It was a tight fit, but that tightness almost made the moment more exciting; her movements had to be desperate. She stopped short of licking the underwear, but as she shamelessly masturbated she kept sniffing. Her eyes opened, and then rolled back, and then a sharp moan left her lips. She needed more.

Placing the boxers back into the drawer a little messier than she had the pair of panties, she fumbled around for something else. There wouldn't be any unclean ones in here, but maybe she could— her fingers caught ahold of something that felt like lace, and with a deep, burning curiosity, Yukiko pulled them out of the drawer. They were panties, but they were almost see-through—lingerie. There was no way in hell that Chie would have ever worn these. She brought them to her nose, took a deep whiff of them just as she had the others and...

The scent was there. There was no mistaking it, Chie had worn these... a lot. If anything, the scent was even more intense than on the boxers—the ones that Yukiko had seen Chie wearing on more occasions than she could count. Just how often did Chie wear these? How often had her best friend been dressed up in such a sexy way? As her thoughts drifted to what they might look like, Yukiko sat down against the bed again. She laid back, settled against the bed and then pressed the lingerie against her nose. 

Another deep whiff, another stroke of her finger up against her entrance, and another long moment spent in the very depths of shamelessness. She didn't care about whatever guilt she should be feeling any longer, she just wanted to enjoy herself. Chie would understand, right? Perhaps she would even be turned on by what she saw. If Chie were to walk in on her, maybe she'd cross the room and sink down onto her knees before burying her face between Yukiko's legs. The poor, frustrated former-housewife could almost imagine it; she lamented the lack of an actual head between her legs, aching fort hat feeling of a tongue moving against her desperate snatch. Didn't she deserve it?

Panting, she pulled the lingerie away from her face again and placed it down against the bed. Chie's toned, perfect body wrapped up in clothes sexier than anything she would usually be caught wearing... Yukiko couldn't stop thinking about it. Were there more? There had to be. She reached into the drawer and fumbled around again, not even pulling her finger out of herself this time. Rather, she pushed her finger deep and rocked against it as she searched desperately for an even more scandalous pair of underwear.

Crotchless ones, lacey... anything would do. She just needed to know that her friend's perversion was more than one photo shown by accident and one pair of see-through panties. She needed to feel justified, to feel validated. She needed to know that she wasn't being weird. She pulled back another pair, far sexier than the ones before. They were a pair of see-through panties, but the print on the front read 'pull aside and eat me'. Fuuuuuck. Yukiko almost came on the spot.

She shuffled back onto the bed and stuffed the new pair against her nose; the other pair was in her other hand and quickly pushed against her snatch. She ground against the first pair, dirtying them with her pussy juice, and sniffed vigorously at the other; she didn't know how loud she was being, but she didn't care. Chie had to be back at some point, but how could Yukiko even face her after sinking so low? If her current mood had anything to say about it, she would likely be facing her with an aroused, almost blissful expression and absolutely zero shame, even if she spent her time seeking validation for the shame that she knew she should be feeling.

"Oh, Chie," she moaned, "Chie, please, eat my dirty lesbo pussy." She knew that speaking those words was wrong—she shouldn't say things like that—but they turned her on to no end. Was she a lesbian? She didn't really know, but to be compared to someone whilst feeling the very dirty, very raw and sexual things that she was lit a fire inside her that proved difficult to put out, even with a pair of her friend's underwear stuffed into her own and her finger pressing up against the other side of them to dip those panties into her drenched pussy. So deep into depravity, how could she ever be saved? How could she—

"I'm home!" Chie called up from the front door. Yukiko panicked, stuffed the panties back into the drawer and then realised that they should be neat. She couldn't remember where they had all come from, but she did her best to at least make them look presentable. It was only when she closed the drawer again and shifted her pants back into place, closing the button again, that she realised that Chie's other pair of panties were still stuffed down her pants. There wouldn't be enough time to remove them anymore, she'd have to... just try to hide them.

In her last moment, before Chie opened the door, Yukiko pushed the panties further down, resting them against her undercarriage. She could feel how damp her pussy was—she was leaking against those panties. Gosh, how had she fallen that far?

"Hey, are you— oh, you are in here," Chie spoke as she opened the bedroom door. She gave Yukiko a smile. "Thanks for that talk earlier! I really needed the confidence. I haven't... managed to sort out my problems with that... person, but I did come to some sort of solution."

Moments later, the two of them found themselves back on Chie's couch. Yukiko had attempted to cover herself up, to make sure that Chie could never find out what she had done with those panties from earlier, but Chie wanted to be close to her friend. She laid her head in Yukiko's lap again and had even taken hold of one of her hands. She had entwined their fingers and was currently drawing a circle over the back of Yukiko's hand with her thumb. They were watching some sort of classic cop show—not really Yukiko's sort of thing, but Chie enjoyed them.

Yukiko couldn't stop thinking about how close Chie was to her pussy, nor about how close she was to finding out what Yukiko had done. With a dry throat, she spoke up. "...s-so, you said that you'd managed to find a solution to your problem?" Yukiko asked, thinking that the answer would be a perfect opportunity to distract herself. She did want the best for her friend, after all.

"Oh! Yeah," Chie sighed, turning onto her back. She looked up towards Yukiko's face and either didn't notice or didn't mention the deep blush Yukiko was experiencing. "I think I'm gonna distance myself from them. I was talking to them earlier, and it seems like they're not that interested, so I figure rather than trying to get them to show an interest in me, I'm just gonna stick with what I have."

"...what you have?" Yukiko asked, feeling her heart thump.

"You, dummy. Why would I need to look for someone else when I have the only person I could ever want riiiiiiight here." To punctuate her last words, Chie poked Yukiko in the chest. "Romance is overrated. All I need is my job, my best friend, and... well, honestly, I could probably do with picking up another couple of sex toys if I'm gonna be going down the straight and narrow." Chie had spoken in such a blunt way before, but with the context that Yukiko now had, it seemed much wilder to her. She gulped and then nodded.

"Th... that's good. I'm glad you managed to come to a solution that works for you. ...just, uh, don't ignore your heart if it decides that it wants something else." That sounded right. Ordinarily, Yukiko would have been able to offer something a bit more encouraging, but her mind was awash with all sorts of arousing thoughts. Chie wanted only her? Did that mean that she... wasn't going to sleep with those girls any more? To say that Yukiko was overwhelmed would be an understatement. As soon as she could naturally do so, she said her goodbyes to Chie and made her way home, her pussy throbbing against Chie's panties the entire way there.

Thankfully, Yukiko's daughter was staying over at a friend's house. The moment that she walked inside, Yukiko dropped her bag onto the couch and collapsed beside it, feeling as if she had lived through at least a week's worth of rough days since she had woken up that morning.

She didn't have the energy to unpack all of the things that Chie had said to her, but her mind got stuck on the idea that she was enough to satisfy Chie. Chie hadn't meant it to be sexual, of course; she had made that much obvious by clarifying that she would need to get some new sex toys, but Yukiko's mind couldn't help but wander. Don't worry, Chie. I'll help you take care of yourself, Chie. Pull down those tight pants of yours and sit on my face, Chie. Yukiko shuddered.

One hand moved to grasp onto the back of the couch while the other popped open the button on her jeans again. She hadn't even bothered to turn the light on during her way in, and so she sat there in the dark, a finger sliding down between her pussy lips once again, and masturbated just as she had been before.

"Oh, fuuuuck," Yukiko moaned, thrusting her hips forward against her hand. She pulled the panties out of her pants with the other and lifted them to her nose, the mixture of her own pussy's scent and Chie's proving to be more arousing than she could ever have predicted. With a deep whiff, she leaned her head back, the feelings of guilt melting away just as they had done earlier. She wanted Chie. She needed her, even; she was sure about it now. She might have felt bad about it were it not for how god damn good it felt to be true to herself. Had she desired Chie the entire time that they'd known each other? It would certainly explain... a lot of things. Whenever Chie mentioned that she had gotten a new fling, Yukiko had always been jealous. At the time, Yukiko had told herself that it was because she didn't want someone else taking up so much of her best friend's time—a result of how much time Yukiko herself had on her hands given how little her husband seemed to care about her—but could that have been her attraction trying to show itself? How deep did her lust go? How deep should she follow it?

With the thought of Chie's tight, toned ass pressing down on her face, the scent of their mixed arousals piercing her senses, Yukiko came to an intense orgasm that had her screaming into the underwear attached to her face. She felt her pussy gush against her fingers, no doubt ruining the underwear that she was wearing. 

When the orgasm faded, she moved to her feet, and on shaky legs made her way up to the shower. When she got out, she let out a sigh and headed for her bedroom, tossing her clothes in the hamper before grabbing her phone and moving to her bed. It felt good to be clean again, but... the feeling of being dirty, the knowledge that she was wearing part of a sexual musk that Chie had been responsible for—it scratched at her desire, making her want to strip naked and throw herself at Chie.

But she wouldn't. Not yet. Even if Yukiko had come to terms with how she felt about her best friend (even if she didn't know quite how deep that lust went), she still didn't have the first clue what to do about it. Admitting to her feelings would risk pushing Chie away. Denying them would risk hurting their friendship. Laying back against her bed, Yukiko pinched her nose and opened her phone, only to see that she had missed a message from Chie in the interim.

"Hey! Sorry, I know you're probably trying to sleep now or whatever, but I thought I'd send a message over to let you know how much I appreciated you coming to see me today. I know that... you've been having a hard time recently, and I guess it's obvious that I have been too, but it's nice that we can always have each other's backs, even when things are at their worst. It feels like things have been so boring these last few years that we haven't even really needed to support each other the way that we used to... back at school? Anyway, I'm rambling, sorry. To make the point I've been trying to make this entire time: it's nice to feel close to you again. I love you, Yukiko. P.S. I can't believe you left before we could watch the series finale! You got some making up to do next time, missy. :("

Yukiko loved that girl. She placed her phone against her chest with a sigh, staring up at the ceiling. What she was feeling was... odd. It wasn't just lust, it was... romantic? Fuck. She hadn't felt like that since... her early twenties. Placing her phone at the bedside table, she grabbed Chie's panties again and raised them to her nose once more. Her other hand slipped between her legs and, within a moment, she was right back into the desperate masturbation that had captured here a mere hour ago.

Where their future sat, Yukiko didn't know, but for the first time in a long time, she was happy to ride things out and see what happened.


	4. Acceptance, Comfort, Complacency

Coming to terms with the way that she felt about Chie hadn't been half as hard as Yukiko had been expecting, once she actually knew what it was that she had been feeling, anyway. Those thoughts about how a woman like her had no business pretending to be a lesbian were thrown out of the window—she couldn't help the fact that she had fallen in love with Chie, and denying it wouldn't do her any good. 

Riding high on the first feelings of love that she'd had in a long time, she went about her life with a spring in her step, a smile on her face and, when she was alone, a hand down her pants. Humming to herself, she pulled a box of cereal out of the cupboard and placed it down onto the counter. After pouring it into a bowl, she handed it to her daughter, who raised an eyebrow at her.

"You seem... different," Yumi muttered.

"Do I?" Yukiko asked. She did feel different, but it was the first time that anyone had mentioned seeing a change in her. "I guess I've just been a little happier as of late."

For the first time in a long time, Yukiko gave her daughter a kiss on the cheek before sending her off to school and then hurried into her bedroom to get ready for the day she was about to spend with Chie. It had, somehow, become a lot easier to spend time around Chie after Yukiko had learned that she was in love with her. The question of why she felt so weird wasn't hanging over her head anymore—she could be herself, and if she so happened to slip up and let Chie find out how she really felt, then that was that.

Of course, Yukiko only felt like that in theory. In practise, if she ever had to attempt to put her feelings for Chie into words, she would probably collapse on the spot. It terrified her. Not just the idea of having to admit to such things, but the possibility of rejection. Yet, acting as if there was nothing wrong with her—hell, acting as if she was the best she had ever been—was a comforting way to ignore facing that potential rejection, like she was dancing close to the fire without worrying about the prospect of actually getting burned. The fire couldn't jump at her, after all.

After putting her gym clothes into her bag and tying up her hair, Yukiko headed off to the gym, feeling a lot more positive about the idea than she had been the last couple of times that she had gone. She wouldn't make a fool of herself this time, she promised. She wouldn't let her sexual attraction get in the way of making the most of the day. It was a lot harder to believe that she could stick to those promises once she actually saw Chie in person, but she kept her cool.

They stood in the locker room, changing into their gym clothes, and although Yukiko couldn't help but make the occasional glance over towards Chie, but she didn't do so with the same worried, almost guilty demeanour that she had before. Rather, it was done with a certain playfulness that had been missing from her life for the last few years. She had missed that side of herself, and if the small, warm glances that Chie was giving meant anything, Chie had been missing them too.

"Here, I need to use that one," Chie said, motioning towards one of the benches. Sliding into place, she gave the weight itself a testing lift only to shake her head. "No chance. Could you add a couple more weights onto either side?" With that, Yukiko walked over to the weights and lifted one. Oof. They were heavy. It never failed to amaze her just how strong Chie was—it wasn't that she looked weak, but she wasn't exactly ripped.

After fixing the weights into place, Yukiko gave Chie a thumbs up and reached her hands down to prepare to spot her. Wrapping her hands around the bar again, Chie took in a breath before lifting the weight up and off its supports. She soon settled into a series of reps, a steady rhythm that hid any trouble that she might have been having. "That's much better," she sighed. As Yukiko watched her friend, her eyes drifted further down her body. The light scent of sweat was back again—a weakness of hers, but she didn't crumble under the pressure as she had so many times before. Instead, she allowed herself to enjoy it.

Thoughts of arousal drifted her way, though. Could Chie tell that she was aroused? Her pussy was mere inches away from Chie's face, after all, and if those photos of Chie had been any indicator, she was well-acquainted with the scent of a wet snatch. What Yukiko wouldn't have given to have half an hour alone with Chie's body. Just to run her hands across the skin and take in all the dips and curves, maybe whiff at the scent and lick to taste. She felt like such a pervert—and she was, to be sure, but she couldn't help it. She couldn't stop it. She didn't want to.

Over and over, the weights were lifted up, and over and over Chie's muscles tensed. Yukiko couldn't take her eyes off them. It must have been obvious to anyone else in the gym what she was doing, but so long as Chie didn't suspect anything, Yukiko felt as if she was in the clear. Chie let out a grunt and then signalled for Yukiko to help her put the weight back, and when Yukiko reached down to do so, she got a look from Chie that she didn't recognise. Did Chie know? Had she seen her?

The possibility was very real, but for once, Yukiko wasn't in the least bit scared of it. She was excited by it. The tensions could rise between them, sexual ones, and then they would snap and the two of them could— she had to stop thinking about it to avoid shivering right then and there. 

The two of them moved onto the next machine, and then the next one. By the halfway point, Yukiko had used most of the ones that she was intending to, and was merely there to watch Chie while she finished her workout; she didn't mind, of course. Just the sight of sweat running down her friend and crush's skin was enough to keep her around, no matter how guilty she knew that she should have felt (but didn't) about it.

By the time that they were finished, both of them were drenched in sweat. There wasn't even a second thought about a need to head to the showers, and as they did, stripping off the moment that they got into the locker room, they each entered the showers themselves eager to clean off. Yukiko wasn't eager for Chie to clean off, though. The amount of sweat coating her friend was far too tempting for her. She watched Chie clean herself up, trying to be subtle about it but ultimately getting caught a couple of times.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer," Chie muttered, in that usual teasing tone that she carried. Yukiko felt her cheeks flush, but didn't dare to say anything in response. Instead, she turned towards the wall and cleaned herself as thoroughly as she could. A moment later, Chie moved up behind her. She wrapped an arm around Yukiko from behind and then pulled her close; their two naked bodies were in close proximity for the first time... ever, Yukiko thought. Her poor heart rate shot through the roof. Chie's hands were so close to her tits, but no matter how badly Yukiko hoped that Chie might take the plunge and actually grope them, she never did. Instead, Chie dropped her hands lower and grabbed onto her hips, then pulled Yukiko's body tight against her own.

Yukiko could feel Chie's modest breasts pressing right up against her back, so soft and... oh, how she wanted to touch them. But she didn't. She resisted. It took all of the restraint that she had, but she knew that if she gave in here, she would make herself look like a fool. Panting, she turned around to face Chie, only for her friend to give her a beaming grin in return. "I just figured since you've been giving me the eye, you might wanna see my body up close," she said.

It was a joke. Chie's tone made obvious that it was a joke, and it was exactly the sort of joke that Chie would make, but that didn't make it any easier for Yukiko to rationalise, nor did it make it any easier for her to resist the urges she was feeling. They were strong, so strong and the fact that it would have been so easy to just lean forward and huff Chie's scent didn't make it any easier for her. Something on her face must have told Chie that the joke hadn't gone far enough, because the next thing Chie did was reach up to wrap her arm around Yukiko's head, then she pulled it down to bring Yukiko into a headlock.

Yukiko thanked the gods above that they were alone in the showers because anyone who happened upon them would have thought that they were acting like children. The moment her nose was forcibly pressed up against Chie's armpit, Yukiko felt her knees turn to jelly. She stayed upright only by sheer force of will, and a desire to not be pulled away from the heaven that she was currently experiencing. The overwhelming scent of sweat filled her senses, and she could hardly resist the temptation to slip free her tongue to have a taste. She had never been a sweat fetishist... where had such an odd desire come from?

Chie eventually let her go and then moved away from her with a chuckle. "That'll teach you to stare at me, I'd hope," she said, and although Chie was listening to her, the words didn't really register—she felt shellshocked. Deep in thought, she resumed cleaning herself off.

They returned to the changing room once they were finished, dried off, then got dressed. Yukiko reached into her bag to check her phone. There was a message from Yumi.

'Hey mom,' it began. 'I'm gonna be spending the night at a friend's house.' Yukiko wondered briefly whether said friend was a boy or a girl, before realising that it didn't really matter considering that the gender apparently wouldn't make much of a difference.

"My night just freed up," Yukiko said aloud, trying to push the events of the shower as far away from her mind as possible. "Yumi wants to sleep over at a friend's house."

"Oh," Chie said, staring into space for a moment afterwards. "Hm. Well, I had something planned, but—"

"Oh, don't worry about it, then," Yukiko said, with a soft smile. She felt a little thankful.

"No, no. No way. If I get to have some prime bestie time tonight, I am not passing that chance up. Give me five minutes, I'll cancel the plans that I had earlier, and then we can head back to my place and watch some movies or something." Chie gave her another one of those warm smiles. Why did she have to go and do that? There was no way that Yukiko could insist that she not bother now.

It wasn't long until they were back at Chie's place. Yukiko felt as if everything was moving very fast, which she wouldn't have minded so much were it not for the fact that now when she was alone with Chie, her thoughts were at their most important. She dropped her gym bag along with Chie's, then settled down on Chie's couch while Chie headed into the kitchen to grab them some popcorn. As Yukiko sat there, she couldn't help but feel as if tonight was... different to all the other times that the two of them had hung out together. The stuff at the gym, those little glances... the fact that Chie had caught her staring. The tension felt higher than it usually was. But wasn't that what she had wanted? Now that she had it, she wasn't so sure.

Chie sat down on the couch beside her, having slipped into some more comfortable clothing—a sweatshirt and shorts—while she had been out of the room. She placed a bowl of popcorn onto the table in front of them, then settled against Yukiko, wrapping one arm around her. That wasn't new, but it did feel different. As Chie snuggled up to her, Yukiko tried to focus on the movie that they were watching, but she had trouble. She snuggled back against Chie in turn, even let herself smell Chie's hair just to be reminded of that familiar comfort, but didn't allow herself anything more than that. Not until she knew for sure that Chie felt the same way that she did. Not until she knew for sure that Chie wouldn't think that she was a weirdo or ruin their friendship entirely, because although none of those things sounded like something that Chie would do, Yukiko wasn't willing to take the risk.

She waited, and waited, and waited for Chie to make a move, but that move never came. Perhaps Yukiko had been imagining it? She did have a tendency to see meaning where there wasn't any sometimes. With her heart in her throat, she watched the movie end, then Chie began to shift. "Mmmn. Let's go for another."

When Chie moved up and off the couch to change the movie, she bent over to reach the DVD player. The shorts that she was wearing pulled tight against her ass. She must have known that would happen... she must have, but Yukiko still didn't feel brave enough to make a move. She waited through another entire movie, eventually managing to push her thoughts far enough away to enjoy the thing, only for them to slip back into place once it was over. She had a feeling as if she was missing out, and she hated feeling like that.

Once the second movie had finished, Chie let out a yawn and pulled back, before looking over towards Yukiko. "Getting pretty late. I'm thinking that I might hit the hay." There was a moment of silence as Yukiko processed what had been said, and she then realised that Chie had probably just given her the cue to leave.

"You can..." Chie began, clearing her throat. Yukiko couldn't exactly tell because of how dark the room was, but it looked like there was a flush in Chie's cheeks. "You can stay the night if you want. It's not like you haven't before. It could be fun." The kind of fun that Yukiko had in mind was very specific, but she doubted that she would get anything close to it. Now that the moment had passed, Yukiko felt disappointed. It wasn't as if Chie had lied to her, nor did Yukiko feel as if she had been cheated by her friend, but she did feel as if she had gotten her hopes up for nothing. It accompanied the sinking feeling that she'd had earlier, and— wait, she was going to be spending the night with Chie? In the same bed? Sleeping? Alongside Chie?

Her heart rate returned to its previous state, but Yukiko nonetheless managed a smile. "That'd be great."

As they settled in bed together, Chie rolled over onto her side and looked at Yukiko. "Wow. It feels just like when we were teenagers, huh? Not like... we haven't done this since, but. Man, I'm sorry, I'm not making any sense right now."

"No, you're right, it definitely feels like that. I missed it. I miss... being young again."

"Not like there's anything to miss. We can still do all the same stuff now that we could back then. If you were young again, you wouldn't have Yumi or the technology we have these days, or... well, I'm sure I don't gotta tell you that our little encounter in the showers today couldn't have happened if we were younger." Chie let out a little chuckle then, and Yukiko had to force herself to stop thinking about what had just been said before she let it take over her mind. She simply gave her friend a small smile, thanked her and then rolled onto her back to go to sleep.

She watched out of the corner of her eye as Chie reached down to pull off the sweatshirt she had been wearing. She had originally said that she would wear it to bed, but, even at the time Yukiko had wondered how that would even be possible—it would be far too hot, surely. A comforting silence descended upon them, and then Yukiko was left alone with her thoughts.

It didn't take long for her to wish that she hadn't been.

Not to suggest that they were negative. Far from it. But knowing that she was alone in a bed with the woman who had been the sole object of her desire for the last few weeks, well... it was a lot for Yukiko to handle. It didn't help that Chie had been seemingly giving her mixed signals. She was a lesbian, but she had never felt that way about Yukiko, but she was comfortable enough around her to do all these vaguely sexual things, but she was only teasing her, but she valued their friendship more than anything else, but she wouldn't even consider the idea of—

Yukiko forced herself to stop thinking by doing the only thing that she could think to do. She reached between her own legs, slipped a hand into her underwear and began to masturbate, right there next to her best friend. Any realisations about how weird of a thing that was to do were pushed aside in favour of giving in to the intense desire that had rocked her mind and body. She needed to cum, she needed it more than she needed anything else, and...

Chie was right there next to her, sleeping. She glanced over, then reached over with her free hand to gently shake Chie, just to see whether she really was asleep or not. It seemed so. Yukiko's mind lit up with a host of different ideas. They were all things that she wouldn't have thought about doing in a sane headspace, but all she could think about at that very moment was how badly she needed to get off. With that one hand, she pulled Chie over onto her back, carefully so as to not risk waking her up. Then, Yukiko pulled back the covers and shuffled over towards her friend.

"Holy shit..." she couldn't help but whisper to herself. She reached her hand over to trace against Chie's tummy; she was wearing only a bra, so Yukiko already had access to much of her skin. Yukiko's already fast heart rate increased further as she traced her finger higher, running up towards Chie's chest and between her tits. When she was right in the middle of them, she slipped her hand a little further away to cup the breast farthest from her. She felt dirty. Not just dirty, she felt wrong. As if she was doing something very bad, but all the same, she couldn't stop herself.

Yukiko's hand slipped into the cup of the bra, and without an ounce of shame, she gave her friend's tit a gentle squeeze. The soft flesh sank so beautifully beneath her fingers. She could hardly believe that it had taken her so long to build up the courage to touch it for herself—the fact that Chie was asleep at that moment helped, of course, but, empowered by the fact that she had finally gotten to fondle the object of her desire, Yukiko felt that even if Chie happened to wake up, she would still continue with a smug grin on her face—the same smug grin that Chie had given her earlier whilst putting her in a headlock.

Fuck, that headlock. While still masturbating with her other hand, Yukiko leaned down to push her nose between Chie's arm and her torso, just to get a hint of what that experience had been like the last time. The scent of sweat filled her senses once again, but it wasn't anywhere near as strong as it had been at the gym. She pushed her nose deeper, chasing the one that had turned her on so much—if only she could smell it, she would surely cum on the spot. Her other hand continued to fondle Chie's tit, and by the time she managed to push her nose right up against the depths of Chie's shaven armpit, Chie's arm had moved enough for her to get an idea.

Reaching down, she grabbed onto Chie's wrist and pulled the hand up against her chest, then placed her own hand on the back of it before pushing it against her own tit. It felt like Chie was groping her. Fuck, if only she could— In her sleep, Chie's hand twitched, and while that wasn't the same thing as being outright groped by Chie, it felt close enough that Yukiko almost came on the spot. She dropped her nose down to press it against Chie's stomach instead, and with each passing moment that she didn't find it, she drifted closer and closer to her friend's snatch. She couldn't actually take Chie's shorts off, though, could she?

As if there was ever a need to question it. She knew that she was going to end up doing so regardless. After pulling them down carefully, she gave Chie another look to make sure that she hadn't woken up, then, confident that she was safe, slid between Chie's legs with a hand stuffed between her own. She pushed her nose up against Chie's panties, allowed the deep, rich scent of Chie's pussy to fill her just as it had back in the gym that time before, and slipped a finger inside herself. She felt so helpless, but she had enough self-awareness to know that she was the predator in this scenario. She couldn't bring herself to go any further, but she knew that she had already gone too far.

For a while, she simply laid there, huffing down her best friend's scent while she fingered herself towards the orgasm that she needed. It was then that a hand clamped down against the back of her head; her eyes widened, and she tried to look up at Chie only for her head to be pushed further between the woman's legs. Was Chie asleep? Had she woken up? Did she think that Yukiko was someone else? Yukiko had so many questions without answers, and she was so close to her orgasm that rather than try to pull away she figured that she should just let it happen. Soft moans of pleasure left her as she rocked against her fingers, and her tongue slipped free from her mouth to run against Chie's pussy, albeit with a layer of fabric between them. Alongside her own moans, another set rose up, much louder for not being obscured by panties and pussy.

Then, after taking a hard grip on her hair, Chie pulled Yukiko away from her thumping snatch; Yukiko could tell just from the warmth of the twat against her face that Chie had been close before she had been pulled away, and as she sat there like a hungry dog, mouth open and tongue hanging out, probably even dripping saliva onto the bed beneath her, Yukiko wondered why Chie would pull her away when she had been so close to an orgasm.

"I was wondering when you'd finally make a move," Chie huffed, a flush visible on her face even through the darkness. "Oh, I'm gonna have fun with you, Yukiko."


End file.
